


Itsuki’s Food Reactions!

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: A Lord regrets his life choices [3]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, YouTuber Itsuki-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: What if Itsuki had a YouTube account where he talked about food?
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Amamiya Ren & Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki & Oribe Tsubasa, Kurusu Akira & Aoi Itsuki, Niijima Makoto & Aoi Itsuki, Oribe Ayaha & Aoi Itsuki, Persona 5 Protagonist & Aoi Itsuki
Series: A Lord regrets his life choices [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009845
Kudos: 19





	Itsuki’s Food Reactions!

“Hello everyone, welcome back to Itsuki’s Food Reactions! If you haven’t seen my last video, I asked my friend Tsubasa to make something sweet and savory and she made this crepe with… way too much pastry cream and… potatoes… why did I ask Tsubasa again?” Itsuki said. 

“Because you love me?” Tsubasa said with a smile. 

“Yes, I do love you. You’re practically my sister, but I don’t know why I trusted you around a stove.” 

“At least I didn’t burn the kitchen down?”

“You set three fires that Touma had to put out. With the fire extinguisher that he keeps on him at all times. And you know why he can’t afford to waste it!”

“I’m sorry!”

“...Tsubasa. This channel is supposed to be kid friendly, but… what the… heck… is this?!”

“I think it looks fine!”

“Tsubasa. It has pastry cream, potatoes, steak, strawberries, chocolate, and chicken.”

“It’ll taste good! You asked for sweet and savory!” 

“I meant like… not this! Orange Chicken is sweet and savory! This is  _ not! _ ”

“Just eat it!”

“...Right. Sorry about that, Folks! Uh, Ayaha? Thanks for filming, but call an ambulance if I collapse.”

“Already have 119 dialed in and ready to call.” Ayaha replied from behind the camera. 

“Thank you.”

Itsuki took a bite of it. 

“...Th-The strawberries… and the steak… and the cream… none of this goes together and it feels like a war on my taste buds…! That’s it, a war! A war between the Princess of Sweet’s army and the Princess of Savory’s! And each of them is leading the charge! ...I see they’ve broken up since their brilliant combinations!”

Itsuki then proceeds to collapse as Ayaha dials for an ambulance. 

~

“...I can’t believe my channel blew up after that video where I collapsed…” Itsuki said. 

“That’s great, Sparky! And you didn’t even almost die, that’s a win in my book!” Touma said, as he slung his arm around Itsuki’s shoulders. 

“Honestly, I enjoy making those crazy challenges. I’m going to do more.”

“Wait, no-!”

“Too late, I’ve already got something that I regret making in the oven ready to eat. I saw it on a YouTube video and it looked disgusting, but I really wanted to taste it. 

“Itsuki-”

“Oh, I’ve got to go. Later!”

“...and I thought I was supposed to be the reckless one in this relationship.” 

A few minutes later, Itsuki got back to Tsubasa’s house. 

“Ayaha, you ready?”

“Hell yeah! Got 119 on speed dial, and the camera’s ready to film!” 

“Alright, action! Hello, dear viewers. I see that the last video I did with a crazy combo ended up blowing up my channel! So… this is for all of you! Today, we’ll be trying… something I  _ really  _ regret making. This is also why I’m live-streaming, because I need one of you to call an ambulance if I collapse. Let’s go!” 

Itsuki takes a bite. 

“Death. A taste of this is what I imagine the reaper’s scythe would taste like. I… am in immense pain.” 

And then he collapses. 

One ambulance ride later, his friends tell him that he isn’t allowed to do that again. 

“So, anyway, my dear viewers, I’m sure you remember that fateful live-stream. ...I’ll be sure to return when my stomach isn’t churning in pain. I have also been told by my friends that I am not allowed to make crazy stuff to taste anymore. However, I am technically their boss so I will not be listening to them.” 

~

“Well, everyone! We have a special guest today! Meet my friend, Ren Amamiya!” Itsuki says, with a smile. 

“Hey, everyone! Nice to meet you!” Ren says, and he winks. 

“So, anyway. Ren has made this super-spicy curry, modeled after the one in Super Smash Bros! Let’s try it!”

Itsuki takes a bite. 

“Fire. It feels like Ann and Touma have both hit my tongue at the same time… god, that’s painful. Aya, 119!” Itsuki says, as he collapses. 

Another ambulance ride. 

“I’m never going to learn. I don’t regret that in the slightest.”

~

“Hey, everyone! Welcome back! Now, this is my latest experiment! It’s a spicy pepper/cool mint ice cream, inspired by Ann, Touma, Kiria, and Yusuke!! Let’s see how it works!”

Itsuki takes a bite. 

“H-Hot! Agh, the mint does nothing to undercut the spiciness! It feels like vengeance on my tongue!”

Itsuki gets a text. 

Makoto: Itsuki, you are aware that the receptors in your mouth that react to too cold and too hot are different, right?

“...Shit. I forgot that. Well, I have been informed that I have made a great mistake. I… I’m probably going to die now. Remember me fondly, my friends!” 

Itsuki collapses again. 

After getting chewed out by half of the Phantom Thieves and Fortuna Crew, and the other half saluting him, Itsuki rested in his hospital bed. 

“So… what should I make next…?”

“How about nothing?!” Someone yelled. Probably Makoto or Kiria. 


End file.
